Green Line
The Green Line is a suburban commuter rail line in Ponyville. It carries over eight million passengers a year–making it the busiest commuter rail line in Ponyville. The Green Line is popular for passengers to fancy dress balls or book character parades held at Rangton Beach. Stations Green Line, Branch 5 (Chippenham-le-Haus) * Chippenham-le-Haus (U) * Chippenham – Stanley Sector * Chippenham * Newville Street * Dovercourt (I) * Plessey Green Line, Branch 4 (Patchway) * Patchway (T) * Aylesbury (A) * Aylesbury – Fulton Street * Plessey Green Line, Branch 3 (Sedgefield Garrison Street) * Sedgefield Garrison Street (Z) * Sedgefield * Wallasey – Brading (X) * Bricklands * Wallasey Centre (V) * Christiana * Beyanlksham * Boydaux * Hatrkingdale (J) * Dalvin Creek (Y) * Brussels – Elkville (F) * Elkville * Daltonland * Plessey Green Line, Main Branch * Plessey * Ponyville Barstow Street (B) * Garden City (G) * Ponyville Central (P) * Ashland © * Ponyville Mall – The Casino of Ponyville Palace (M) * Harlow – Nation (H) * Valdosta (S) Green Line, Branch 2 (Boissy-Saint-Andrews) * Valdosta * Stalhouham * Tringarteham * Aldeburgh * Weitenchworth Creek (E) * Ayton * Ayton – Maison Vert * Slatina * Winchcombe * San Jose de Buenavista ® * San Jose del Monte * San-Rafael-le-Oise * San-Miguel-le-Tyne * Alnwick * Alnwick – Les Bonquets * Boissy-Saint-Andrews (N) Green Line, Branch 6 (Rangton Beach) * Valdosta * Cowes * Cowes – San Jose * Failthgow * Reddra Creek (D) * Reddra Creek – San Miguel * Reddra Creek – Basel Avenue * Santa Praxedes – Oise * Oise – Paracale * Valenzuela – Oise * Poissy Hills * Amsterdam House * La Paz (L) * Torcy (O) * Gosford * Fieldgoul * Cramlington * Cramlington – Vanessa * Kinsbound Hills * Kinsbound Hills – Grange * Grange – Orsewood * Horrell Hill * Rangton Beach (Q) Mission names Trains displaying "mission name" and the train index number (not the name of the destination station) have been a long practice of Ponyville Commuter Rail since the 1950s. The first letter corresponds to the train's destination. The second letter corresponds to the stations served and the origin station: a letter can have different meanings, depending on the destination. (See tables for the list of codes) The third and fourth letters are used to form a pronounceable name, changed when the service number (odd 01-99 eastward, even 02-98 westward) reaches the maximum. Services with the same first two letters serve the same stations, QENO, QEPA and QEWA (to Rangton Beach), as well as TORO, TOTO and TOUL (to Patchway). Certain mission names are assigned to very special missions: * Trains running "deadhead" or "not in service": To say trains without passengers, the first and third letters is always W. The second letter indicates the destination of the train and the fourth letter the origin of the train, for example, W'Q'''W'B. * Trains that had the stopping pattern changed to all stops because of an incident for example, are indicated by the last two letters '''ZZ. The first letter therefore indicates the destination of the train, the second letter its origin, for example: NB'ZZ'.